


to be loved and to be in love

by jaemarked



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarked/pseuds/jaemarked
Summary: Making it work.That was the very foundation of their relationship. Ever since they got together, that was the basis of all their dates. Trying to figure out how to work around five people’s schedules. Five people’s emotions. Five people’s flaws. There had been so many arguments, and times where Jaemin had thought they were going to break up, that he was going to lose his best friends and the loves of his life. He remembered crying in the shower after a particularly big fight, and he remembered Mark climbing in under the spray despite being fully clothed and holding Jaemin close, sayingshhh, shh, it’s okay. We’ll make it work.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	to be loved and to be in love

**Author's Note:**

> this entire thing is SOOOO plotless like error 404 no plot found. wrote this because i have been struggling with MAJOR writer's block. (i am hesitant to call it burnout but it might be burnout TT)
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it

Jaemin wrapped his arms around Mark from behind, laughing when his boyfriend startled in his grip. He pulled off Mark’s headphones with one hand, and leaned in to kiss him before he could protest.

“You’re working hard,” Jaemin said when he pulled away. “Can I convince you to come home?”

“Hi,” Mark said breathlessly, swerving his chair away from his computer screen. “How’d you get in here?”

“Johnny let me in,” Jaemin answered, taking his backpack off and discarding it on the studio floor. “I brought you dinner.”

Mark smiled, sweet and pleased. “Then I guess I can take a short break.”

“Perfect,” Jaemin said happily, tugging Mark out of his chair and onto the floor. It wasn’t the cleanest, but there was nowhere else for them to sit. Technically, food wasn’t allowed in the campus studios, but Jaemin was an expert smuggler, and he was on a mission to feed his baby. “I got burgers! One with no cheese for you, and one with extra onions for me.”

He pulled a container out of his bag and placed it in front of Mark, then immediately dug into his own burger. It had been a while since he’d eaten himself, since he ate lunch around eleven, and it was already nearing six PM.

“Thanks again for bringing me food,” Mark said, already halfway through his burger. “I got so wrapped up, I forgot to eat lunch.”

Jaemin frowned. “You did have breakfast, though, right?”

Mark smiled at his concern. “Yeah, Hyuck made me breakfast. Don’t worry about me.”

“I always worry about you,” Jaemin sighed. “You’re no good at taking care of yourself.”

Mark laughed, leaning his head on Jaemin’s shoulder as he wiped his fingers on a napkin. “That’s what I have you for, right?”

Jaemin snorted. “Yeah. And Hyuck. And Jeno, and Renjun. A whole Mark Lee harem.” 

“Hey, they’re just as much a Jaemin Na harem,” Mark said with a pout. “They love you.”

“And what about you?” Jaemin said sleazily, tipping his head to lean against Mark’s. “You love me too, right?”

He felt more than saw Mark roll his eyes. “Of course I love you, Jaem.” 

Jaemin pressed a kiss to Mark’s hair, dyed dark purple by Donghyuck’s hands. “Then can I entice you to go home, since you love me so much?”

Mark groaned. “But I’m almost done, I swear! Just a couple more hours and this track will be finished.”

“No,” Jaemin whined, hooking his arms around Mark in an attempt to keep him away from the studio computer. “I need my quality Mark time.” 

“Jaemin…”

“Please? The others miss you too, you’ve been so busy lately.” Jaemin pulled away to give Mark puppy eyes that he always relented to. Sure enough, Mark groaned, covering his eyes with his hand, his cheeks turning pink.

“Okay, okay. Just let me save my stuff and then we’ll go.” Mark stood up, already collecting all the trash and putting it in the paper bag their food came in, before walking over to the computer to save his work on a USB stick. Jaemin shoved the garbage into the trash can, zipping up his bag and slipping his arms through the straps. Mark shouldered his own bag, shutting down the computer and pocketing his thumb drive. He scanned the desk for anything he might have left behind before following Jaemin out the door, making sure it locked behind them.

“Hey,” Jaemin said once they got outside. Mark turned to him with a questioning look. “Thanks for coming. I mean it.”

“It’s no big deal,” Mark said, offering Jaemin a bright smile. “I was missing you guys anyway.”

“I think the others are already home,” Jaemin said, happily intertwining their fingers as they walked across campus. “Wanna watch a movie or something?” 

“Sure, whatever you want,” Mark replied. They walked mostly in silence, Jaemin content to spend time with Mark after so long, and Mark as quiet as ever. It didn’t take them long to reach the townhouse they were staying in — a five bedroom student rental with a shared kitchen and two bathrooms. They had been lucky to score this place. Renjun’s brother was friends with the landlord, and they were renting the place until the end of the school year.

“Home sweet home,” Jaemin said, pushing the door open. He grimaced when he was immediately met with Donghyuck and Renjun’s screams as they cussed each other out. Jeno’s laughter filtered into the hallway, and Jaemin facepalmed at their antics. Mark immediately discarded his shoes and sprinted into the living room, and the curse words turned into delighted shrieks.

When Jaemin made it into the living room after hanging up his bag and toeing off his shoes, Mark was in the bottom of a puppy pile as Donghyuck, Renjun, and Jeno clamboured all over him. 

“Help me,” Mark choked out, so Jaemin sprawled on top of them, crushing Mark into the floor. 

“This is your punishment for disappearing on us like that,” Renjun said from underneath Jeno. “You work too much. We’re worried about your health.”

“I’m dying,” Mark wheezed, and they finally climbed off of him, giggling as he gasped for air on the floor. 

Jeno grabbed him by the arms and immediately hauled him onto the couch, snuggling into his side as Renjun and Donghyuck resumed the game they were playing. Jaemin sat down next to Renjun, hooking his chin over his shoulder as he watched Donghyuck and Renjun battle on screen.

“How was your day?” Renjun asked absentmindedly, letting go of the controller with one hand to card his fingers through Jaemin’s hair. 

“It was good,” Jaemin hummed, watching with interest as Jeno pulled Mark in for a kiss. He always liked watching, almost as much as he enjoyed participating. “How was yours?”

“Not too bad,” Renjun sighed, blowing up Donghyuck’s avatar on-screen. “Better now that everyone’s home.”

“Yeah, when was the last time all of us were together like this?” Jaemin asked, unable to remember himself. 

“Two weeks ago, I think. We were all at Johnny’s for that celebratory dinner because of his promotion,” Renjun recalled, mashing the buttons on his controller furiously when Donghyuck threw his character off the platform. “Ugh, fuck you, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck stuck his tongue out at him, cackling evilly when Renjun died in the game. Renjun sighed, putting down the controller with a resigned expression. Jaemin kissed the top of his head in consolation. 

“Aww, Injunnie,” Donghyuck cooed, discarding his own controller on the coffee table and crawling into Renjun’s lap. Jaemin pulled his face away before he could receive an elbow to the nose. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Renjun grumbled, but his cheeks turned pink under Donghyuck’s attention. “Are you gonna kiss me or what?”

“No, kiss me first,” Jaemin whined, pushing his face in front of Renjun’s and receiving a pinch to his side in consequence. But Donghyuck indulged him, shifting on Renjun’s lap and leaning over to kiss Jaemin. He tasted sweet, probably a result of the Sprite sitting on the coffee table. Jaemin bit down on Donghyuck’s lower lip before sucking it into his own mouth. They separated when Renjun began to pout, and Jaemin turned to kiss him too, tracing his teeth forcibly with his tongue.

He could hear Jeno and Mark eagerly making out on the other side of the couch and smiled into the kiss. Jeno had missed Mark the most, because out of all of them he was the only one who hadn’t seen Mark once in the past two weeks. Despite the fact that they all lived together, Jeno had been staying at his brother, Doyoung’s, place to watch over his cats while Doyoung was away on a business trip. Whenever he came home, Mark was always out, busy with school and work. 

Jaemin separated from Renjun, leaning back against the arm of the couch, content to watch Donghyuck and Renjun kiss. They made a pretty picture together, and Jaemin loved to look at art.

“You guys are so gorgeous,” Jaemin murmured appreciatively, running his hand along Donghyuck’s spine beneath his t-shirt, marveling in the warmth that radiated from his skin. Donghyuck was like a space heater, which is why nine times out of ten, one of them ended up in his bed to steal his body heat.

Each of them having their own bedroom had been one of the ways they made this work, all five of them in one relationship. For the most part they left their doors wide open for anyone to come and go as they pleased, but closed them whenever they needed alone time. 

In the three years they had been together, Jaemin had never needed to close his door. 

“Hey.” He looked over when Renjun’s pointy elbow jabbed him in the side. They were no longer making out, instead watching him with a curious expression, and he realized he had blanked out. “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Jaemin said honestly, and Renjun rolled his eyes with a little snort. He was so endearing. “And how long we’ve been together.”

“Only three years,” Donghyuck said. “We got together on your eighteenth birthday, right?”

“Yup,” Jaemin said. “Renjun kissed me at midnight cause he’s romantic like that.”

“Oh, shut up,” Renjun said, punching Jaemin in the shoulder. “And I wasn’t the one who insisted on giving Jaemin eighteen kisses.”

“Hey,” Jeno protested, twisting around in Mark’s hold and leaning back against his chest. He looked so cute with his lips all kiss-swollen and hair mussed by Mark’s fingers. “Jaemin _liked_ those kisses.”

“I did indeed,” Jaemin confirmed. “I like your kisses very much.” 

“Jeno is a very good kisser,” Mark praised, reaching up to fix Jeno’s messy hair. Jeno preened at the compliment, puffing his chest up. Jaemin wanted to kiss him, too, but he was too far away, and he was comfy next to Renjun. 

“Yes he is,” Donghyuck said, climbing off of Renjun’s lap to give Jeno a quick kiss before flopping down in his lap, pillowing his head on Jeno’s thighs. “God, I’m tired.” 

“Long day?” Mark reached around Jeno to rub Donghyuck’s neck, digging his fingers into the tense muscles. Donghyuck sighed, melting into Jeno’s lap as Mark massaged him. 

“Ugh, yeah. We had rehearsal from eight to four, Donghyuck complained. “The competition is so close now.”

Donghyuck was on the university’s dance team, and he had a national competition coming up that he had been preparing for. There hadn’t been a day in the past month that Donghyuck didn’t have practice. They worried about him, but they were confident that Donghyuck knew his limits. All they could do was help him by making sure he ate well, stayed hydrated, and had a hot bath to return to after eight hour practices. 

Jaemin cooed, pulling Donghyuck’s legs over Renjun’s lap so he could massage his calves. It was a tight fit, all of them on one couch despite its size, but they had always been good at squeezing into smaller spaces together. 

“My poor baby.” Jaemin patted Donghyuck’s ankle. “Working so hard.”

“Yeah, but it’s okay, I got you guys to take care of me,” Donghyuck said, grinning cheekily. “Speaking of which, can one of you make dinner?”

Renjun heaved a big sigh, but he shoved Donghyuck’s legs off of his lap and stood up from the couch. “I’ll go make dinner. But I’m not doing the dishes.”

“I’ll do them,” Jaemin offered, exchanging glances with Mark. It seemed like they mutually decided to not share the fact that they had dinner already; Renjun’s cooking wasn’t something they wanted to miss. Besides, they were growing boys — they needed to eat. 

“I’ll help,” Donghyuck said. Jaemin raised an eyebrow in surprise — Donghyuck hated doing dishes. “What? Don’t look at me like that, I can do some dishes!”

Jaemin raised his hands in defence. “I never said you can’t, I’m just surprised that you offered.”

Donghyuck stuck his tongue out. “Maybe I’m feeling nice today.”

Renjun disappeared into the kitchen just as Jeno tried to pinch Donghyuck’s tongue. Donghyuck not him, resulting in a wrestling match that sent Mark flying off the couch. He gave a wounded expression before joining Jaemin on the other side at a safer distance. Jaemin wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and cheered for Jeno, who had managed to straddle Donghyuck and pin his arms to the couch. 

“I would be mad but I don’t mind this change in position,” Donghyuck said, wiggling his eyebrows. Jeno rolled his eyes and got off, instead sitting on the floor in front of the couch as Donghyuck stretched his legs out over the empty expanse of the couch. In the kitchen, Renjun was singing quietly to himself over the sound of clattering utensils. After a few minutes, Jaemin got up and padded into the kitchen, ready to help despite saying he would do the dishes.

They usually split up chores; it was never much of an issue between them, but Jaemin tried to help out as much as possible. He didn’t mind doing them, and he liked helping his boyfriends. 

“Injunnie,” Jaemin sang, steadying Renjun by the hips as he leaned up on his toes to grab paprika from the spice cabinet. “I’ve come to play.”

Renjun snorted. “If by play you mean you’re gonna help me cook, then you’re on chopping duty.” He directed Jaemin to the counter where a cutting board, knife, and bell peppers and a white onion were waiting for him.

Jaemin chopped them up with ease, cutting into smaller pieces than usual because that was how Jeno liked to eat them. Renjun mixed up a sweet sauce, and boiled the mini sausages before heating up a pan of oil. Jaemin brought over the veggies and carefully scraped them into the pan with his knife, then set about making rice as Renjun stir fried the ingredients. 

It was warm in the kitchen, and Renjun looked so cute as he squinted in concentration, mixing the veggies in the pan as if it were a five star meal. It was nice, and strangely domestic in a way that Jaemin didn’t think he would be until he was in his thirties. They worked in tandem, skillfully moving around each other as Jaemin set the table and Renjun pulled out the kimchi and tofu that Mark’s mom had given them.

“You know,” Renjun said conversationally, “before we moved in together, I actually hated cooking.”

Jaemin’s eyes bugged out of his head. Renjun was usually the one who made them lunch or dinner, not because they asked him, but because he seemed to genuinely enjoy doing it.

Renjun smiled at his reaction, wiping his hands on a towel. “Well, I loved it as a hobby or whatever but I hated doing it everyday. It just felt like a chore, especially when I would spend an hour cooking a meal that I would scarf down in ten minutes. But,” he wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist, “it doesn’t feel like a chore with you guys. It makes me so happy to see you enjoy my cooking even if it’s simple stuff. When you guys tell me it’s good, when your eyes light up and you eat well, I feel so proud that I can make you do that. I never get tired of it.”

“I love your food,” Jaemin said honestly, hugging Renjun close to him. “I’m so grateful that you cook for us, no matter how simple you think it is.” 

“Okay, Romeo,” Renjun teased, shoving Jaemin down into one of the kitchen chairs. “Let’s eat then, since you like my food so much.”

“I like you more,” Jaemin said cheekily, laughing when Renjun cringed before calling out to the others that dinner was ready. Donghyuck stomped into the kitchen with Jeno on his back, Mark trailing after them, cackling madly as he waved a small knife around.

“Where did you get that knife?” Renjun cried, immediately seizing it from Mark’s hand and throwing it into the sink. “Stop messing around, that’s dangerous!”

Mark pouted. “No fun, Renjun, no fun.”

“My hero,” Donghyuck gasped dramatically as Jeno slid off his back. “Jeez, Jeno, you’re getting heavy now, you muscle pig.”

Jeno’s eyes crinkled with the force of his smile as he plopped down in the chair next to Jaemin, still giggling. 

“What happened?” Jaemin asked, laughing a little even though he didn’t know what was going on. Jeno’s laughter was infectious.

“Donghyuck and I ganged up on him in Smash Bros,” Jeno replied, reaching for the water pitcher to calm down. “He died within the first six minutes.”

“Not funny, guys,” Mark sulked, throwing himself in a chair across from Jeno. Renjun sat next to him with a consoling pat to his shoulder, and Donghyuck sat on Jeno’s other side. “I can’t believe you betrayed me like this.”

“Sorry,” Donghyuck said, already scooping rice onto Jeno’s plate. He didn’t sound very sorry, but Mark looked appeased, so Jaemin kept his mouth shut. 

“That’s too much, Hyuck,” Jeno protested softly, but Donghyuck ignored him.

“You need to eat more, kitty,” Jaemin said, pinching Jeno’s cheek before getting rice for himself. 

“Fine,” Jeno sighed, allowing Donghyuck to pile more food onto his plate. “Damn, it’s been awhile since we all sat together like this. Anyone got anything coming up in the next week?”

“Me,” Mark said. “I forgot to tell you guys but they’re showing my film in the student centre on Saturday.”

“Oh, wow, really? The one you made with Johnny?” Jaemin asked excitedly. “What time? I wanna see!”

“It’ll be shown at four, six, and eight,” Mark said around a mouthful of rice.

“I’m coming,” Jaemin said immediately.

“I can’t make it,” Donghyuck said, kicking the table in frustration.

“Hey, what did the table do to you?” Renjun asked sharply, frowning at Donghyuck over his glass of water.

“Sorry,” Donghyuck said, patting the table absentmindedly as if it actually felt pain. “I’m just annoyed. I can’t miss rehearsal, but we literally have it for like eight hours every day and it always takes up most of my free time.” 

“Donghyuckie…”

“Like I know this competition is a big deal! I know! I’m so fucking scared we won’t do well which is why I go to practice all the time, but between rehearsal and school, I have, like, no time to myself,” Donghyuck said, and Jaemin could tell he was getting worked up, but he didn’t know how to stop it. “But no one else on the team complains, so I don’t want to either, but I just…I just—“

And to Jaemin’s horror, Donghyuck dropped his spoon in his bowl and buried his face in his hands. He immediately leapt up from his chair, sending it clattering to the floor as he scrambled around Jeno to get to Donghyuck.

“Hey, hey,” Jaemin said, pulling Donghyuck into a hug, running one hand through his hair. Donghyuck was a silent crier, so Jaemin had no idea how bad it was, but he held Donghyuck tightly, pulling him up from the chair as Renjun came to his other side and wrapped his arms around them both. Not a second later, Mark and Jeno joined too, a group hug with Donghyuck in the center.

They joked around about how Donghyuck was the center of their solar system, but they really couldn’t help but orbit around him. He shone so brightly, there was nothing else they could do, and it hurt so much when anything dimmed that light. Out of all of them, Donghyuck was the strongest. Their support system and their shoulder to lean on. Sometimes, they forgot that he had so much on his plate.

“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck sniffled, wiping at his eyes. The others sat down, but Jaemin refused to let him go. “I ruined dinner.”

“No you didn’t,” Jaemin said firmly, rocking Donghyuck side to side. He was a little bit shaken, unused to seeing Donghyuck cry. “We’re sorry we can’t help you.”

“There’s not really anything you _can_ do,” Donghyuck said with a wry laugh. Renjun passed him a tissue, and he wiped at his eyes and blew his nose. Mark silently took it to throw in the trash. “It’s fine, really. I think I just needed to vent a little.”

“Are you sure?” Jaemin asked, worrying at his lower lip, and when Donghyuck nodded and tried to shrug out of his hold, he let him go and reluctantly went back to his seat.

Mark immediately changed the subject, ranting about someone who kept fucking with the settings on the studio computer, and Renjun and Jaemin offered petty commentary in hopes of making Donghyuck smile. In the end, it was Jeno choking on his milk and having it spurt out of his nose that sent Donghyuck into fits of laughter, so much to the point where he nearly fell out of his chair.

 _Smiling suits you so much better,_ Jaemin didn’t say as he began clearing up the plates. _You should always be happy._

“Hey,” Mark said suddenly, “just leave those in the sink. I’ll clean them up tomorrow before I leave for class.”

“You sure? I don’t mind doing them,” Jaemin said. 

Mark grinned. “Nah, seriously don’t worry about it.” Then he clapped his hands loudly, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Okay, I want everyone dressed and in the van in five minutes.”

Renjun’s “what? Why?” was drowned out by Jeno shrieking “field trip!” and seizing him by the wrist to drag him into the bedroom. Donghyuck, who was already dressed, looked at Mark and shrugged before grabbing his phone from where it was charging and heading outside to the van.

“What are you planning, Mark Lee?” Jaemin asked, eyes narrowed, but Mark just shook his head, a secretive smile on his face. Jaemin gave up, climbing into the van with Donghyuck and immediately starting a clapping game. Renjun and Jeno hopped in only two minutes later, dressed in hoodies and comfy sweats. Jaemin, who was wearing jeans, envied them, but it was too late to change now.

They didn’t notice Mark coming out of the house, but they heard the trunk being opened. Jaemin tried to peer out the back window to see what Mark was doing, but he already slammed the trunk shut and came around to the driver’s seat.

Mark didn’t drive the van often, complaining of gas prices and how totally uncool it was (“It makes me look like a soccer mom!”), but it was the most effective way to haul around five boys without having to take the bus. 

“Where are we going?” Jeno asked, but his question was lost as Renjun and Donghyuck began battling for the aux cord. Renjun won, and Seventeen began blasting through the speakers as Mark pulled out of the driveway. 

“Did you lock the door?” Renjun asked, glancing worriedly back at the house.

“Yes, dear,” Mark sighed. Pleased, Renjun settled back into his seat. He always got shotgun — it was a universal law at this point. The sky is blue, one plus one is two, Renjun gets shotgun. 

“Where are we _going?_ ” Donghyuck asked, squirming as Jaemin tickled his side.

“Somewhere,” Mark said mysteriously, and they immediately began whining. “Shh, next person to ask where we’re going is getting kicked out of the van.”

They immediately shut up. 

It only took a few more minutes, the journey filled with an argument over who had the nicest ass in Seventeen as Donghyuck and Renjun shrieked the lyrics of Good To Me, before Mark stopped the car. Jaemin pressed his face to the window, accidentally bumping his nose against the glass 

Mark had brought them to a park. Well, to call it a park would be an overstatement, because it was just a big grassy field with a rundown basketball court next to it. But it was the park they grew up playing in, and it was the park that they all confessed to each other in, on Jaemin’s eighteenth birthday.

Jaemin climbed out of the car, following Mark to the trunk where he pulled out a basketball, several blankets, and a backpack. Jaemin took the bag and opened the zip to find it was filled with all their favourite snacks.

“I thought it would be nice if we spent some time together,” Mark said, and Jaemin hauled him in for a kiss. Jeno, Donghyuck, and Renjun piled out of the van, immediately taking off into the field. Jaemin rolled his eyes when Jeno tackled Renjun to the ground, instead helping Mark set up the blankets on the grass. 

Donghyuck came over a few minutes later, sprawling on top of one of the blankets. Mark sat down next to him, ripping open a bag of chips. Jaemin went to go help Renjun beat up Jeno. 

“This is really nice,” Renjun sighed as he lay down on the blankets a few minutes later, having sufficiently bullied Jeno into tapping out. He had grass in his hair and a streak of dirt on his cheek, but he still looked pretty as ever.

“Look at the sky!” Jeno said excitedly, plopping down onto the blanket next to Jaemin. They all turned to look at the sunset painting the sky in vivid hues, and Jaemin leaned his head against Jeno’s shoulder as he took in the sight. For a second, he contemplated taking his phone out for pictures, but he decided against it. He didn’t want to ruin the moment. 

“We haven’t been here in so long,” Donghyuck murmured without taking his eyes off the sky. “It’s so close to our place, but we’re always so busy we don’t even…”

“Maybe we could try coming here, like, once a week,” Renjun suggested. “Just to spend time together. Forget about deadlines and rehearsals and work.”

“That sounds really nice,” Jeno said quietly, pressing his head to Jaemin’s. 

“It does,” Mark agreed. “It’s a good idea. Let’s do it.”

“It’ll be hard, though,” Donghyuck said with a frown. Renjun sighed, leaning over to kiss his forehead, smoothing away the wrinkles with his thumb.

“Yes, it will be hard, but we’ll make it work. We always do.”

 _Making it work._ That was the very foundation of their relationship. Ever since they got together, that was the basis of all their dates. Trying to figure out how to work around five people’s schedules. Five people’s emotions. Five people’s flaws. There had been so many arguments, and times where Jaemin had thought they were going to break up, that he was going to lose his best friends and the loves of his life. He remembered crying in the shower after a particularly big fight, and he remembered Mark climbing in under the spray despite being fully clothed and holding Jaemin close, saying _shhh, shh, it’s okay. We’ll make it work._

They had come a long way since then. And despite all the difficulties, Jaemin wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Hey,” Jeno said, and Jaemin realized everyone was staring at him. “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Jaemin replied easily. “I’m always thinking of all of you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaemarkism)  
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jaemarked)


End file.
